He Made Her Feel Out Of Control
by martinaferro
Summary: Lily and James have duties to carry out. This is what happens when they cross paths. This is one of my best and recent stories so far, I'd be delighted if you read it. Thank you so much :)


Calling this night hot would be a massive understatement; it was boiling. Lily was sure the turnips she left in the kitchen to cook overnight for her potions lesson might as well have been left outside. This week - as her parents had kindly warned her beforehand - would be the hottest week in five years. The head-girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans, was doing her monthly duty of patrolling the school corridors until three. It was currently eleven and this was the fifth time she'd cast a cold-air charm to stop herself from melting to death.

Usually, Lily enjoyed patrolling the corridors because it was a time for her to clear her head, however recently there's only one thing she's been able to think about; James Potter. It was her pleasure to think about him because he was her friend, if only she actually thought of him as one. Every time she'd walk past Sir Bredly of Birmingham's portrait she'd look at his messy hair and think about James's and how his would never settle. Then she'd imagine how it could look after she'd kiss him. She thought about how she wanted to be the only one he'd ever touch and kiss, even though that would be highly unlikely. Before, all these feelings confused her. Now, they angered her. They make her feel as though she couldn't control herself. After all, he was only a seventeen-year-old boy.

As Lily was just about to turn into another corridor she heard someone from behind her shout, "who in the name of Merlin's massive right nostril would be stupid enough to sneak out of bed in this weather?" Lily pressed her lips together to prevent herself from snorting out-loud and turned around to face James Potter, the attractive (or handsome though she'd never admit it out loud) head-boy. "Oh" he muttered, "lumos." James' wand lit up, earning a few groans from the portraits hung around the corridor and an involuntary gasp from Lily, who was now staring at his naked torso.  
"Why are you naked?" she demanded.  
"I'm not. I'm shirtless, I'd be roasting to death with my shirt on. Why are you patrolling my section of the castle?" he asked. She took her eyes off of James's body and looked around, noticing it was the third floor. She was supposed to be patrolling floors five to seven.  
"Sorry, I didn't realise" she wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, "it's just so hot. God, I feel like I'm in Fat Aunt Sallie's sauna." She cast another cold-air charm and noticed James frown. "It's a room full of steam." James raised his eyebrows as if to say '_oh_' but was obviously still very confused.

Lily's eyes drifted downwards again towards James's perfectly toned torso. She tried to be discreet but she couldn't stop herself from glancing at it, his body was perfect and she was only staring at half of it. Even though she'd seen him topless many times after Quidditch matches, she had never seen him this close. Especially not in the state he was in now: wet with sweat. This new attitude she had accustomed herself to infuriated her, she was acting like one of those silly fourth year girls who fawned over him every time he was nearby. Although, there was a time he walked past her and she could feel his scent slide up her spine and wrap itself around her neck, she remembered how it made her shiver and how she had to walk out of the Great Hall because she was paranoid about anyone having seen her. James Potter was making her go crazy. The sound of his steps towards her snapped her back to reality.

As he was walking she noticed how his wand light emphasised his facial features - his green eyes, his strong jawline, the sharp 'V' between his top lip, the subtle dent in between his eyebrows. After he'd reached her he continued walking so she followed him and they walked together.  
"Have you got your ingredients prepared for potions tomorrow?" he asked her while wiping the sweat off of himself with the shirt he'd taken off.  
"Yes, kind-of." He raised his eyebrows and said, "I don't think I've ever finished my potions homework before you in all the seven years we've spent together in this school, especially not easy homework like preparing ingredients for brewing" he laughed quietly and shoved his fist in the air as a gesture of triumph, Lily felt that familiar sensation of something crawling up her spine again, only this time it was caused by his voice.  
"No! I have finished it" she retorted, smiling, "my turnips are boiling in the kitchens and when they're done Geen said he'd take them up to my room for me." James suddenly halted, his hands dramatically flew together over his heart as he gasped loudly.  
"You're boiling your turnips in the kitchens!?" she turned to face him and saw him compose himself in the clear intention of mimicking her, his left arm on his hip and the right positioned like the spout of a tea-pot. She rolled her eyes when he began speaking in a very high-pitched bossy tone, "Lily Evans, how many times do I have to tell you? You're a head-girl! You're supposed to set an example! You can't go sneaking around the castle every two weeks, making friends with Peeves and the House-Elfs, you're seventeen for – what's that thing you say? Oh! – for _heaven's sake_!" They both looked at each other for about three seconds and then burst out laughing.

"LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER! Are you planning to wake up the whole castle?" the laughing ceased immediately and they turned to face McGonagall, who was fuming. She marched towards them with her wand held up high and giving off light. "Put your shirt back on, Potter." Lily heard him shuffling the shirt back on, "I was trying to find you two to tell you to go back to bed because it's far too hot to be patrolling the castle but evidently you seem to be having a good time." McGonagall paused, this made Lily only more ashamed. "Do you think your patrolling duties are set up so you can join hands and have a grannies meeting?" McGonagall glared at them, her lips set in a straight line. Lily wasn't able to maintain eye contact with her so she looked down. "Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor each for misbehaving. Patrol the corridors for an extra hour then go back to bed." She turned to face Lily, "and go back up to your floors, Miss Evans." As McGonagall walked off they could hear her muttering, "cannot believe I just had to deduct points off my own house because of the Head Girl and Boy. Ridiculous" Then she was gone. Lily, who hardly ever got shouted at, was left with a red face. James took his drenched shirt back off and she tried her best to fix her eyes on the portrait behind him.

"I'm going to go back up" she whispered, conscious about being heard again and started to walk off.  
"Wait" he said, hesitantly. He grabbed her wrist and she felt his sweaty hand. This would have put many girls off of the Hogwarts heart-throb but instead it made her ache for him. Never had she wanted his hands on her more than she did right now; she wanted him to take her shirt off, to press their bodies together in this unendurable heat and to smell like his sweat. _Oh God_, she thought, and cast another cold-air charm. _It's just the heat_, she thought again, _the heat is making me mental. _"I've – uh, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said and she grit her teeth together in the feeling of déjà vu. This reminded her of how James used to act however he hadn't asked her out since sixth year. At first, she felt peaceful and content without him annoying her every other hour but after only a week she'd strangely begun missing his constant nagging. And now, ever since their seventh year stared Lily had begun craving him. During lessons, she'd find herself staring at him - whether he was in-front of her and she was staring at the back of his head or he was next to her and she was staring at the way his fingers held his quill. While she'd been doing her homework, she'd found herself wishing he was there to play with her hair and to relax her. Whenever they'd find themselves sitting opposite each other in the Great Hall, she'd always been so tempted to just lean across the table and snog him. She wanted him to grab her and push her against a wall like she'd seen Tom Haddorty do to Mary.

"Yes?" she asked, noticing the corridor returning to its hot state.  
"Yeah – well, you know. This is our last month and our exams are over soon so, I mean you don't have to and you know–"  
"He wants to ask you on a ruddy date! Stop mumblin' and get to the point quicker, son, we want to sleep!" barked a portrait to Lily's left. James blushed and nodded. She'd never seen James blush; she loved it. For her, that was it.

She grabbed James by his neck, pulled him towards her and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He dropped his wand and the light went out. When his lips moved with Lily's she could feel her lips tingle with pleasure and her insides exploding. She could finally feel his lips against hers. His breath around her mouth, in her mouth. Their tongues touching, he ran his along her bottom lip before kissing her again. Within seconds she gave into temptation and reached out her hand to stroke his firm abs. James separated their lips but kept their foreheads touching. "I'm hoping this is a yes?" he asked smiling. Lily was grateful he couldn't see her face in the dark as she was smiling stupidly.  
"Of course it's a yes" she replied.  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Because you - because you've been driving me absolutely nuts! Ever since you've started ignoring me and talking to me normally I've been wanting to hang around with you and talk to you. Then when I started admitting to myself that you're actually not so bad, I started finding myself wanting to reach out to you and to kiss you and touch you and just- to feel you." She couldn't believe she was saying this but she couldn't stop, "James" she whispered. For him, that was it.

He grabbed her by her waist and pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. This time it was hot and fierce, that's how Lily liked it. She wanted to show James who she really was, that she wasn't the innocent ginger girl everyone thought she was. His hands slid under her top to her sweaty stomach and touched her. He rubbed the sides of her waist, he extended his arms to her back and pulled her closer. Then, he found the hem of her top and pulled it over her. He kissed Lily on the corner of her mouth, then her cheek. He sucked and licked her sweaty, salty neck and kissed his way down her to her breasts and back up to her mouth. She felt James' hands all over her and it was euphoric. She too felt him. She grabbed onto his hard arms, kissed his stubbly jaw down to his neck. She moved her arms all over him; her favourite was his back, oh - his back. It was strong, muscly - she kissed him again -

"JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? DO I NEED TO SEND YOU TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE?" Lily and James jumped apart, then James went in front of Lily to hide her while she hastily put her top back on. When Lily looked up, she found Professor McGonagall staring at them. Her face turned scarlet, never had she been more embarrassed in her life. "I thought I had told you to return to your floor and continue your duties, Miss Evans!" she shouted.  
"Sorry, Professor, that's my fault" James spoke, Lily looked up. "I told her to stay and keep me company. This won't happen again." Lily stared at him.  
"I do not care if you told her to jump in the lake, you were acting inappropriately instead of doing your Head Boy and Girl duties! A further 50 points will be taken away from Gryffindor, each. You'll be coming to detentions next Saturday and Sunday, I'll make sure to give you different times so this scene doesn't repeat itself in my room. Now go to bed." And they didn't have to be told twice. Lily couldn't even look at McGonagall's face as she walked by out of her embarrassment.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading; I urge you to write a review or favourite the story if you liked it, it honestly does help.

I was thinking if that if this story got to 5+ favourites then I'll definitely write another one.

I had the inspiration to write this story after I'd read user _greenconverses_ story: _The Incident in the Library_. You can see that there are parallels, but I couldn't resist not writing something similar.


End file.
